Gods and Goddesses turned into children
by Goddess of Spring-Gems
Summary: Oh no! Someone has turned Hades, Persephone, Hestia and the Olympians without Dionysus into children! What do the campers do when they have to look after their parents for a while? Will the camp survive? Face the adventures of the campers and Hunters as they look after the gods. Set after BoO. Some of the Romans are coming too. Who turned the gods into children? Dun dun dun...
1. Great Our parents are babies

**Disclaimer: I no own PJO.**

* * *

Percy's POV:

It was a peaceful day after the Giant War. Leo had arrived back with Calypso and we had an amazing time, so far.

Of course the peacefulness wouldn't last...

You see it all began when I reached the camp borders to head home after the summer. I saw a lot of monsters surrounding a group of children that looked strangely familiar.

"Hades! Help me!" A young girl with curly red hair that looked about four yelled. _Hades?_

A boy that looked too much like Hades in five year old mode turned, giving an empousa a chance to attack.

"Back off!" A fury -Alecto?- yelled.

The empousa flinched and backed up a bit.

The other kids seemed to be tiring themselves as they fought. I ran into battle, not listening to their conversations and soon the monsters were either;

1\. Destroyed

or

2\. Had flown away.

I turned around to bring the children into camp, picking them up with a small wave.

"Chiron!" I yelled.

"Yes Percy?" The centaur came running over.

"We need to take these children into the big house." I told him.

Now that there wasn't danger I got a good look at them, they all seemed to look like the Olympian gods. I had a small suspicion that something had happened...

"Chiron, I think that the gods have been turned into children." I whispered.

"I noticed that too, do you think they know who they are?" He asked.

"No clue, but I don't think they know." I answered. "Do you know greek mythology?" I asked the children.

"Yes, we woke up at the Empire State Building knowing greek mythology, our names, each other, and our powers. Who are you? You look like the centaur Chiron." A girl that looked like Athena said, directing the last question towards Chiron.

"I am." Chiron replied.

"We had gone across the place trying to find somewhere safe, without all the monsters, but everyday there seemed to be more monsters attacking us." The Hades look-a-like said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Hades, and that is Persephone, Hestia, Demeter, Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Hera, and-" Hades said.

"Ares! You'd better be afraid of me, punks!" A strong-_ looking _guy said.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Athena said.

The two of them started arguing until my dad glared at Ares.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled.

"Fine." Ares muttered, shivering slightly.

"Ares is a coward!" Athena yelled, making everyone except Ares and Aphrodite laugh.

Dionysus came in the room.

"What is going on here?! I can't focus with everyone yelling like this." He yelled, but stopped when he saw the mini-gods.

"Oh, more demigods, whoop dee do." He yawned.

"Don't talk about us that way!" Athena snapped at him.

I had to stifle a laugh.

"Do you know who I am, young girl? I am Dionysus, the god of wine and-"

"I am Athena." She snapped back, enjoying the look of surprise on his face.

"They don't know." I whispered to Dionysus.

"So that's why the minor gods wanted me on Olympus. Adios!" He waved and disappeared.

"What are the gods' names?" Athena asked, sitting beside my dad.

Chiron looked at me, I looked at him.

"I hope they don't know about this when they're in god forms." I whispered. "You were named after your godly parents." I told the children.

"Really? How do you know?" Athena asked me. She's smart even in this form.

"The way you fight."

Meanwhile, the other campers had arrived and Chiron had already told the other campers what to do; aka, godly baby goes with their children.

"What about Hera, Persephone, Hestia and Artemis?" Annabeth asked.

"The Hunters can take Artemis, and-" Chiron was cut off by Hades.

"Persephone can come with me!" He said, Persephone nodded.

"Hera can come with me!" Zeus said.

"We can also take Hestia." Thalia said.

"Sorry Thalia, you need to help take care of Zeus and Hera with Jason." Chiron said.

"Fine! Take care of the goddess that hates me." She muttered.

"Okay then! You can head to the cabins now!"Chiron announced.


	2. The Big Three and their children

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Sorry for not updating, I was writing my other fanfics. But the next chapter will be up soon (Hopefully).**

* * *

Thalia's POV:

With my luck, I ended up having to look after dad and Hera. HOW NICE! Not. All of a sudden, the Hunters came in.

"We heard what happened with Lady Artemis, where is she?" My friend, Felicita asked.

"Over here." I said, waving them over to where I saw standing by Artemis. "You're also taking Hestia."

While the Hunters were looking at the baby version of Artemis and Hestia, I looked at Chiron. "I'm going to IM Hazel and Jason" I said.

After IMing Jason and Hazel, I saw that the campers were still looking at the gods.

"Come here!" Percy said to Poseidon. He obliged willingly, but the second Percy held him up, he turned into a two year old.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Poseidon wailed.

"Great. Don't tell me he needs diapers now." Percy groaned.

The other cabin counselors picked up their parents, only to also have them turn into two year olds. Only Annabeth, Nico and I didn't pick our parents up, along with Hera and Persephone. We just looked at Chiron.

"It's best if you pick them up right now." Chiron sighed.

We only looked at the mini gods fearfully. All of a sudden, Persephone and Hera became two year olds.

"I think that you should pick us up now." Athena and Hades said. Zeus only nodded.

Sighing, I picked Zeus up, and he became a two year old. During that, I held Hera's hand. Annabeth smiled at Athena and picked her up, with reluctance, which was understandable, seeing that Athena became a two year old right away. Nico sighed and sat on a couch, pulling Persephone up, and after that, Hades. Who also turned into a two year-old.

"What are we going to do with them?" I asked Nico. I didn't have the best parents, after all.

"No idea. I never knew my mom." Nico said.

Annabeth looked at the two of us, and Hades, who was currently trying to bury himself in Nico's jacket, unsuccessfully.

"I can help you! My mom took care of me enough, so I know how to take care of a child." Percy said.

"We need to get them clothes!" The Aphrodite cabin shouted, with the exception of Piper.

"I suppose we do." Chiron sighed. "Seeing as their clothes have become godly sized when they turned two."

Looking around, I realized that he was right. I didn't really notice, with my annoyance of having to babysit. Looking at Hades, I realized that his clothes had shrunk, as did Persephone, Hera, Zeus and Athena's. I sat down on the couch, and Percy copied me. Annabeth just stood up after crouching in front of Athena. "I think I'm going to go back to my cabin." She said, kissing Percy and leaving.

"Keep it PG here for the kids!" I yelled after her.

Percy did the mature thing, and stuck his tongue out. "So, who's cabin should we go to?"

"I say we go to each one. The one that doesn't scare the others wins." Nico said.

"I agree." Percy and I said.

We headed to Zeus' cabin first. Poseidon started crying, Persephone cried, Hera frowned and Hades jumped on the statue hitting it, which made Zeus stick his tongue out at Hades. "Definately not this one." Percy muttered, as Nico picked Hades up, and got out of the cabin.

"What's this?" I wondered, looking at the statue of Zeus. There was a small pack of something on the pedestal. "For protection." I read from the note. "Female condoms? What the Tartarus, dad?" I made sure not to use Hades' name, as he would most likely throw a fit, as well as Ncio.

"What?" Nico and Percy almost choked on laughter.

"I'm in the Hunt!" I protested. "That's just. Eww. Really dad?" I glared at Zeus, who only smiled at me.

"Definately not this cabin. Definately. Not." Nico choked.

We headed to Hades' cabin next. Poseidon and Zeus whined at the darkness, while Hera cried. Hades just jumped onto a bed smiling maniacally, which looked creepy on a two year old. Persephone sat down, and grabbed cereal from behind the bed. Pery and I raised an eyebrow at him. "You eat the f*cking cereal?" I asked him.

"Language Thalia!" Percy said, waving his finger at me. "There are children here!"

"I think you mean a few thousand year old gods-turned-babies." Nico said.

"Whatever!" Percy waved his hand in the air. "Anyways, why do you have cereal?"

I looked at Persephone, who was currently staring disdainfully at the cereal, and Hades, who was taking more boxes of them, ripping them into pieces.

"Hey!" Nico said, diving at Hades. "No, dad! Don't do that!"

Percy and I rolled on the floor, laughing our butts off. "Oh my gods, did you just call a baby your father? I get that he is your father, but really?" Percy managed between gasps of laughter.

Blushing, Nico stuck his tongue out at us. Zeus started crawling to the door. Catching onto his idea, Hera and Poseidon followed. Persephone looked up from glaring at the box of cereal and threw it out the window, laughing like a maniac. I guess I see why Hades likes her. Hades stared wrestling Nico, who seemed to be winning. I rolled my eyes. "I never thought I'd be helping Hades, but. NICO! Get you as* over here right now!"

"Yeah! You shouldn't be attacking an 'innocent' two year old! And an defenseless one at that." Percy said.

Nico got up, brushed himself out, and headed out of his cabin. Hades followed, glaring at Nico and kicking him, when Nico wasn't looking. "Menie 'ants" Hades whined.

Me and Percy burst into laughter again. Poseidon and Zeus looked at Hades and started chanting as we headed to the Poseidon cabin. "'Eany 'anz! 'Eany 'anz! 'Eany 'anz! 'Eany 'anz! 'Eany 'anz! " Sighing, Nico picked Hades up. "No more of that, alright?"

Hades stared at him, before shaking his head. Percy laughed. "I think I'm going to die of laughter."

At the Poseidon's cabin, since the gods weren't complaining, me and Nico hunted for something embarrassing about Percy. "Look at the fountain!" I said. Despite not being allowed to swim, the design was amazing. "Annabeth will love this." I said.

"You watch The Little Mermaid?" Nico asked, holding a DVD up.

"What? How did you find- I mean, OF COURSE NOT!" Percy said.

I cracked up. Poseidon had fallen asleep on one of the beds, while Zeus sat down, near the back door. Hera and Persephone had taken out some fabric, I have no idea how they got it, and were running around with it. Hades just sat there, sulking.

"It's fine, there's no point in hiding it any longer." I said, patting Percy's head.

Hades jumped onto a random bed, and was now buried under the sheets. "Hey guys!" I turned around to see Annabeth at the doorway, smiling. "Where did Hades go? Don't tell me you lost a god already."

"Over here." Nico said, pointing to the lump of sheets that was Hades. "Come out!" He called, when Annabeth stared at him.

A bit of black hair popped out. Nico took out a bit of the sheet. A black eye appeared. "Hmm?" Hades looked at us curiously.

"Awww!" I turned around and saw Piper. She and Annabeth were both cooing.

"Are you cooing at the Lord of the Underworld?" Nico blinked at the two girls.

They blinked, before they realized what they were doing. "Awkward!" I sang, as I rocked Zeus back and forth.

"Anyways, we came here to tell you that we have to go shopping. The gods can't have only one outfit." Piper said.

"Fine." I sighed and put Zeus down. "Why can't you go?"

"We need to have alot of people, to find suitable clothes." Piper said, though she didn't look convinced.

"We're here!" Jason and Hazel were standing at the doorway, with Frank and Leo.

"We're going shopping for the gods." Piper said. Hazel looked excited, until she saw her dad.

"Do we have to go?" Percy whined.

Jason patted him on the back. "I feel your pain, dude." Leo, Frank and Nico nodded.


	3. Shopping Trip 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.  
**

**I seem to be doing greek children of the big three's POVs. Percy, Thalia and now, Nico.**

* * *

Nico's POV:

I sighed as I picked up Hades. _This is annoying._ I thought. Hazel linked arms with me and Frank and pulled us out.

"Come on!" Piper said, dragging Jason and Leo out. Annabeth dragged Percy and Thalia out. Percy was holding Poseidon, Thalia was holding Zeus' hand and holding Hera up. Leo was dragging Hephaestus, who was playing around with a scrap of metal, along. Annabeth was holding Athena, while Piper was looking at her cabin. I was making Persephone walk, while carrying Hades. It's hard to like someone who turns you into a dandelion.

"Nico, you should carry Persephone. Hades doesn't seem to like being carried by you." Percy said. That was an understatement.

Hades was squirming so much and kept glaring at me. I'm telling you, it seems like he was giving a mild glare, but it was still scary. "Fine!" I said, putting Hades down and reached out for Persephone. "It's just hard to like someone who turns you into a dandelion, you know?" I told Percy, sarcastically.

Hazel giggled and picked Persephone up. "I think she's cute." She said. Persephone smiled at her, while Hades grabbed her hand, glaring at me, as if; how dare you pick me up!' Apparently that was what he was thinking.

"Why di' yo' 'ick 'e u'?" Hades asked me. **{Translation: Why did you pick me up?}**

"No reason." I sighed. Looks like I made enemies with dad, even when he's a baby. "Don't we have to get some money?"

"I have it." Piper said, holding a few drachmas and three hundred dollars.

"Let's go!" Annabeth said, running towards the camp van, where Argos was waiting.

"We need to go to a mall" Piper sighed.

Argos nodded, smiling at the baby gods. I guess news travels fast in Camp. Hades sat next to Persephone. Surprise, surprise! Who was sitting next to Hazel. Beside Hazel, Frank looked uncomfortable. In front of us, Percy sat beside Poseidon, who sat beside Athena, who was beside Annabeth. Piper sat in the row before them, next to Hera, Zeus and Jason. Thalia sat in the passenger seat. I squished in beside Hades. Leo and Hephaestus sat in front of Jason.

"Hmph." Hades frowned, turning around.

I sighed, I think I should apologize before I become his nemesis. "Listen, I'm sorry for attacking you. Now can you forgive me?" As you probably noticed, I'm not good at talking about my emotions.

Aparently, that was good enough for Hades, because he smiled. "What do you think the mortals will think? 9 teenagers with 7 babies?" I mused.

"We can just tell them that we're babysitting." Annabeth said. "If they ask, that is." She added at Percy's look.

The two of them didn't like to argue after Tartarus. I guess that was part of the traumatic experience.

"Oh look! We arrived!" Hazel said, smiling.

The fourteen of us thanked Argos, who parked and waited for us, and entered the mall, holding hands with the babies. Not much people paid attention to us. I guess we looked like their siblings, seeing that Hades and I looked alike, Jason and Zeus, Poseidon and Percy and Athena and Annabeth. Hera and Persephone probably just looked like their friends. Oh right, Hephaestus and Leo too.

"We can drop them off here!" Percy said, pointing at a babysitting place.

"Sure." The rest of us agreed, going inside. There, we saw Travis and Connor dropping Hermes off.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, instantly suspicious.

"Shopping," The taller one, Travis started.

"Of course." Connor finished.

The two of them sauntered out of there. I stared after them, making a mental note to look after Hades. I didn't want him to end up dressed as a dandelion.

"Done!" Percy came back out, relieved.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Still cooing over the babies." Percy said.

At that moment, everyone else came out. "Let's go!" Leo said.

Walking around, I picked out some black shirts for my dad, along with dark blue jeans and pants. I also got some pajamas and shoes, boxers, etc.

"That'll look nice on Hades." Hazel said, looking at the clothes I took, coming over holding a lavender dress and green chiton, along with a white top and black jeans, bunny pajamas and slippers, along with shoes, socks and panties. "I got stuff for Persephone." She said, picking up a headband and scrunchie.

"Let's go." I said. The two of us walked over to the counter and waited to pay for our stuff. "The line is so long!" I complained. When we finally payed for our stuff, meeting us with the others, who were sitting at an ice cream booth.

"Finally." Percy said, taking spoonfuls of ice cream. "What took you so long?"

"A really long line." I said. "Thanks." I added, as Percy passed me a chocolate sundae topped with a cherry.

"Why don't we go pick them up now? Piper said, holding a small shopping bag.

"Sure." Annabeth agreed.

Heading over to the area, I found that Hades had hidden himself. "Not again!" I groaned. This time, after two minutes of searching, I walked over to the front desk. "Have you seen my... brother?" I asked, saying the first thing that came to my mind. _Right. My brother that's over six thousand years old and is actually my father. _I thought. "He had black hair and eyes, like me. And really pale skin."

"Yes, he's right there." The man at the desk said, pointing over to the book corner, where Hades was reading.

I walked over and picked him up. "What are you reading?" I asked.

"'Othin'" Was his reply. I looked at the cover of the book. It said; five little monkeys. Really? I almost facepalmed, except for the fact that I was currently Hades' older brother.

"Why don't we go?" I asked him.

He just nodded. Seems like he avoids conversations a lot when he was younger, like I do. Or is it the other way around, seeing as he is way older than me? Walking toward the exit, I met up with Athena, Annabeth, Persephone and Hazel.

"What's taking them so long?" I complained, sitting on a bench beside a fountain.

"No idea." Hazel sat down beside me. Persephone started running around in circles, while Hades stretched out beside me, tired. "Dad's really tall." She muttered to us. Glancing beside me, I realized that she was right. Somehow, I hadn't noticed that Hades was about 88 centimeters.

Athena just sat beside Annabeth and played with her hair. "This is boring." "Annabeth sighed, as she pried her hair out of Athena's grip.

"We're back!" Percy and Leo announced.

Jason, Frank, Piper, an Thalia followed, shaking their heads at the two boys. Poseidon, Zeus, Hera and Hephaestus were in their arms, and asleep.

"We have to buy some more things." Piper said. "Like toys for them. We're all taking turns to buy clothes for each one."

I stood up, groaning, while Hades looked like he wanted to shadow travel away. Wait! he was starting to disappear. I grabbed him, and pulled him away from the shadows. Of course, that wouldn't help, as he can create shadows. Walking behind the others, I looked at the shops. The second we reached a toy shop, all of the gods ran off, including Hades, who jumped from my arms.

"Woah!" Percy said, as Hades ran into him. We all entered, to see which toys that they liked. Of course, It was kind of obvious who would want what. Poseidon wanted a black pegasus, obviously. Percy purchased it for him, pretending that the toy was for him, because it was for three and up. Athena wanted a rubix cube. No idea why, but Annabeth bought it. The four of them finished before us, and walked outside, while Athena had already spun one side of the rubix cube.

"What are you getting?" I asked Hazel.

"A stuffed flower, along with a three headed black puppy for Hades. What about you?" She replied.

"Stuffed flower for Persephone, mine is purple. No idea for Hades. It's weird calling him by his first name." I muttered to her.

"It'll be worse if the mortals hear you call him, a baby in their eyes, Your Majesty, Lord Hades, or dad." Hazel said. "You could get him-"

I cut her off. "I want to decide myself, not have you tell me. No offence." I said.

"It's fine. Anyways, the flower I'm getting Persephone is a soft shade of blue." Hazel said.

"That's nice." I said, looking around the room. What should I get? All of a sudden, something caught my eye. A stuffed black horse that looked like the one on his chariot. Perfect! I took it and the flower over to the counter, tugging Hades along. Hazel had already paid for her stuff. Piper was behind me in the line, holding a pink stuffed bear.

"You're getting something for Aphrodite?" I asked.

"Yes." She sighed. "I just didn't want to take her along."

"Oh." I said.

After we payed for that, I realized that Annabeth wasn't with us. "Where's Annabeth?"

"She went to buy a book for Athena." Percy said.

"Back." I jumped at Annabeth's voice. "We can head back now. It's almost 12:30."

"'ungry!" Poseidon protested.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry too, can we buy something at McDonalds?" Percy said.

"When are you not hungry?" I teased him.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Thalia said seriously patting my shoulder.

We kept a straight face for five seconds before laughing. "Gods. You're annoying." Percy grumbled.

"Love you too, cousin." Thalia said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine, we can go there, but only if you behave."

"Yes sir! I mean Ma'am!" Percy said, saluting her.

Me, Thalia, Leo and Jason copied him. Annabeth rolled her eyes again, and smiled, heading towards McDonalds, which was right beside the shop. The five of us marched after her, earning some weird glances. Once we got there, we ordered 11 fish burgers, one hamburger and one wrap along with 13 smoothies. The gods would share the burgers and smoothies by two's. Us demigods got the whole one. Percy would eat the extra, half-burger.

"Your order will be ready in a while." The guy told Frank, seeing that he was the only non-dyslexic demigods here.

"Thank you." Frank said.

The rest of us sat down, waiting. Athena had finished spinning all six sides and was now reading, 'Charlotte's Web'. It was kind of awkward, watching a baby read a book that I couldn't with my dyslexia.

"Your order is ready!" A girl said, smiling at us. She handed us 11 fish burgers, one hamburger and wrap and 13 smoothies.

We thanked her, and started walking to the camp car. When we entered it, we split the food and sat in the same spot we did earlier. The gods dug into their food, and finished in little time. Percy finished in less than a minute. The rest of us ate slowly, to set a better example for the gods.

* * *

**Author's Not(ic)e;**

**I'm going to work on my other stories for a while, so there aren't going to be as fast updates on this story, unless I'm struck with genius. Right now, I have to write out my ideas for this story, as I have tons. When they start to slow down, I'll be working on my other stories. By the way, my new story in a series, Amber Korey and the godlings: The stolen diadem, is going to be mostly OCs.**


	4. REALLY IMPORTANT AN

**So yeah...I went through all my fanfiction, and I realized that some were really cliche, or had ridiculous plots. (Or it was waaay too out of character-Like to the point where I couldn't stand it, much less re-write it) If you're reading this message, it means the story you are currently reading is discontinued. I'm sorry, but I've realized that I started too many things, and I never had any idea on how to go on. (Actually, I did, I just forgot them all. School and stuff caught up, I decided to focus on one fanfiction, and during that time I realized that many of the fanfictions I wrote were way too ridiculous. I'm actually really busy with school and whatnot, and I started getting into other fandoms. (I'm also drawing and reading a lot) I realized that I couldn't just stay on one fanfiction, and since the reason I stopped was because my ideas were too disorganized, these fanfictions will be put to a stop. (I'll list the others as well)**

**1\. Reading About the Rich One- Okay, I liked the idea, and I would continue it-BUT! It's too hard to come up with a proper story, and the characters are too OOC.**

**2\. Olympus Weekly- It's way too cliche. Besides, it's hard to imagine this honestly. I can't write it properly.**

**3\. Mortal Olympus- Unrealistic. I know it's an AU, but nope. Demigods and gods shouldn't be in the same school as students. (Or I just feel like there are too many of the demigods and gods going to school stories- even if it's an AU)**

**4\. Lightning Thief: What else is new?- Okay, these are really cliche. I love it when people write these, but it's not my cup of tea. I mean, it's really time-consuming. Trust me. One chapter already took forever, and I don't think I'd be able to do it all.**

**5\. Gods and Goddesses turned into children- Nope. Sorry, but no. This is one of the stories that I actually really liked, and planned part of the next chapter out, but no. I don't know why, but I just can't stand it that much. It's also kind of overdone, so I feel like I might accidentally start borrowing ideas from fics I've read.**

**6\. Amber Korey and the godlings,(etc)- No. First, it makes very little sense. Second, Mary Sue much? Third, non-realistic. Fourth, this is more of my own story than a fanfiction.**

**7\. The Road Trip of Doom- I personally kind of like this. But again, it's overdone. Like, I don't like the way I wrote it, and I've seen many other similar ones.**

**That's it for the ones I'm definitely stopping. If anyone wants to continue any of them, just put the same summary, and mention my username. (Try to keep it up to date?) I'm not that picky. Mainly just mention me. That is if anyone wants to continue the monstrosities I started. OH! And PM me. I want to see how you might have changed it. (Yes, I give you permission to edit.) Also, you can take the ideas. Because most of them were inspired by other authors. EXCEPTION!: Amber Korey. I came up with her after a long time. If you want to use her, you'll need to have to keep her parents and mention me. If anyone wants to use my ideas that is. They're pretty terrible fanfics.**

* * *

**NEXT!**

**REALLY Slow updates. Trust me, I'm really busy, and although I can't say I won't start new fanfictions, I have to tell you, the next few fanfictions will have really slow updates, or maybe be discontinued soon. **

**1\. When Artemis compliments a male(etc)- Yeah, this is more of a crack fic. I'll put it as complete, but this might be updated periodically. Don't get your hopes up, it also might be completely stopped.**

**2\. When did that happen?- It's on Quotev as well- Anyways, this one is slightly OOC. I don't remember when I came up with this idea, but the updates will be slow. (Mostly because I have no idea how to continue)**

**3\. The phone of Olympus- This was inspired by something I saw online, no idea if I said that in the fic or not, but yeah. I kind of like this one, but same status as 'When Artemis com...'. So, if I see a funny post or something, this will probably be updated.**

**4\. The Forgotten Goddess- Yeah. I'm probably continuing it, but I was wondering how? I mean, should I do a chapter on the other gods' views, or continue the poem in Athena's POV? It won't be updated till I figure that out though.**

**5\. Rise of Olympus- This one might be just rewritten, and put up for adoption. Or I'll finish. Dunno. Kinda uncertain?**

**6\. Pairings- Hades and Persephone- Kinda cute. I want to continue it a bit, even if it'll be slow. I just forgot about this one, since I started way too many fanfictions.**

**7\. Camp Fun- Or Trouble- I'm planning on re-writing this. Actually, I WAS. I'm not sure if I'm going to stop this or not though. Maybe I'll just finish re-writing, then leave it for adoption.**

* * *

**So there we go. That's most of my fanfictions, and I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. But if you're waiting for one on the ones I'm continuing and Blended, don't get your hopes up. I have school, chess, piano, and karate, and I know that isn't a proper excuse, but I'm exhausted during the week. Monday-Chess, Tuesday-Catch up on homework, Wednesday-Chess again, Thursday-Piano, Friday-Karate. I kind of hate piano. I started a while ago, and I'm terrible at it. Anyways, I end up sleeping at twelve or one, and on weekdays, I wake up at seven. I know that six or seven hours is actually a lot compared to some people, but I also do a lot of drawing. **

**And I get distracted easily. I've been wanting to discontinue some fanfictions for a while, and now I'm finally doing this. So I'm sorry, but I probably won't be only focusing on Blended. And I might start something new. Because my writing style's changed, or at least I hope it has. And it's hard to write new chapters to some story that I don't like that much anymore. Really. So yeah. Sorry for saying this so late, when no one pays attention to what I write anymore.**

**Thanks for reading this if you did.**

**Sincerely,**

**Goddess of Spring-Gems**

**PS: This looks like a letter's format.**


End file.
